Sasuke's Bed Sheets
by viviannnnn
Summary: Naruto and Kakashi betting bra sizes? A drunken Sakura and a perverted Sasuke? Can it get any worse? Cowritten with Cuito.


**A/N: **Okay, this story is actually the storyline for a doujinshi that **Cuito** and I are working on. Unfortunately the doujin isn't going to come out anytime soon but you can always look forward to more updates from Cuito and myself.

**Warning**: A perverted Sasuke and a drunken Sakura. Enjoy and Feedback is very much appreciated and encouraged.

**Co-written w/ Cuito**

**Chapter 1**

_Things could be worse,"_ thought Sasuke angrily as the loud music roared in the crowded bar. The mad giggling from the already smashed pink haired woman was starting to annoy him, but not as much as the incoherent crackles and talk shared between the two males seated in front of him.

Kakashi and Naruto.

It didn't help that both (well, it was actually three if he included Sakura) were drunk beyond reason and still downing shot after shot even when their speech had begun to slur and their bodies had begun to sway. He expected this much from Naruto and maybe Kakashi, but not from Sakura. She was the responsible one in the group. Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura, the pink in her cheeks deepening after her current drink.

"Sasuke-kun…" He heard his female teammate call out to him and when he ignored her, he found himself face to face with a drunken Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…" She echoed and he could have sworn she sounded worse than she did a few seconds ago.

She placed her head on his shoulder comfortably, snuggling deeper into the crook of his neck as he gave an irritated grunt at their closeness. Clumsily, she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and threw one of her shapely legs over his lap.

The slurred conversation between his other two teammates stopped to stare at the odd sight before them. They smiled wickedly at the irritated, brooding man and the very _happy_ young woman. Sasuke struggled to unwrap the arms around him causing Sakura to snuggle much deeper into the embrace. He grunted, half upset and half worried, when he felt her leg rubbing closer to his waist.

"Things could be worse," he said under his breath as he firmly held Sakura's thigh from moving any further up. She protested weakly, a childlike pout on her babyface while her brows furrowed slightly. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted ever saying anything at all. Sakura tore away from the embrace to slam one of her fists on the wooden table startling both Kakashi and Naruto from their perverted observations from only moments ago.

"It's hot in here..." She mumbled incoherently.

Sasuke had never felt a stronger urge to run away until now. He knew Kakashi and Naruto would be able to handle their selves properly when drunk. Well, as properly as you can when you're drunk, but this was his first time ever witnessing such behavior from Sakura. Sudden cheering pulled him away from his thoughts. He hadn't noticed a small crowd had gathered around their table, clapping and yelling for someone.

He turned towards the trio and blinked, dumfounded at the sight that met him. His only female teammate was standing on top of the table fumbling with the buttons on the upper part of her dress, struggling to take it off. That was when Sasuke noticed what the crowd was chanting.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!"

He blinked again not quite believing his eyes. Sakura, the sweet and innocent girl he knew, was dancing provocatively on top of the table while the loud cheers encouraged her every move. He knew he should do something to stop her, being the only one from their group who was obviously in right mind, but with each button she managed to undo he felt a greater need to watch instead.

The pale skin that greeted his eyes was almost as intoxicating as the alcohol his teammates had been drinking. He noticed her skin looked smooth and soft like a baby and he wondered silently if it also felt that way. She was down to the last five buttons before she decided to dance again, shaking a little more to the ongoing crowd. They cheered loudly, some going as far as sticking a bill or two under Sakura's bra strap. She giggled flirtatiously, flipping her pink locks away from her chest to reveal a very thin lacy bra.

"I say she's a 32C," Naruto drawled beside the dark haired man, "...definately a 32C."

Sasuke blinked and jerked his head away from the dancing Sakura to the blond. "_What the hell?"_ was all Sasuke could think.

Kakashi shook his head lightly, "No, no, Naruto. Can't you see the rounded feature on the bottom and on the top? See how it seems much heavier on the bottom giving it a more natural tone? It has to be a CC. If not, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a D."

And before he could stop, Sasuke found himself concurring with Kakashi but not before justifying his correction. "_Most likely a D…" _he thought absently while downing the last of his liquor. The male nearly choked on his drink after realizing what he had just agreed to.

"You're sick." He managed to mutter despite the fact that he had just agreed to the man.

Kakashi turned and slightly cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence at the young man. "Me? Oh Sasuke, don't lie to me and say you don't think so." Underneath his mask a devious smile made its way onto his lips. _Too easy to read, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke blushed at the comment and attempted to regain his pride but was useless in doing so. He couldn't deny the man, partially because he was right and partially because he just didn't want too.

"Whatever." Was the only word that spewed from his mouth before turning away only to turn back at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke! Here!" Quickly, Naruto shoved a twenty dollar bill into Sasuke's hand. The raven haired man blinked out of stupidity for the fiftieth time that day. "Go stick it on Sakura-chan's breast! It's fuuuuuun!" The blond hollered, doubling-over from laughter.

"Fun?" Sasuke growled, realizing what Naruto had just implied. Apparently the drunk blond had managed to actually slip a bill on Sakura while he was distracted. If he squinted enough he could see the crumpled green hanging from between the valley of Sakura's breast as she danced. Sasuke immidiately stood up, a dark expression edged on his face as he kept his eyes on her.

The song ended making Sakura pout cutely while she nibbled on her finger causing the audience to go wild. A slow song made its way to the booming speakers and she began to sway her hips to the rythem. Sasuke lifted his hand up with the twenty dollar bill poised between his fingers. Naruto and Kakashi gawked at him. Sakura turned around to dance for her teammates and noticed Sasuke's burning stare. Smiling, she got on all fours and crawled all the way towards him. He bent down to her level as he lifted her bra strap to gently place the bill. Sakura pushed her chest up into Sasuke's face and she squeaked when the strap slapped against her soft skin.

"Mou Sasuke-kun, so mean!"

Sasuke lifted a dark brow, "You were asking for it."

If Sakura didn't know any better, and she didn't because at the moment she was wasted, she would have said that Sasuke was teasing her. A rough grip on her arm startled her and she screeched loudly as she was thrown over a strong shoulder. The crowd slowly dispersed in pure disappointment seeing their showgirl being carried away by who seemed to be her boyfriend.

Naruto nudged Kakashi with his elbow as he watched Sasuke carry his female teammate off into some unknown place...probably back to his apartment. "What the hell? Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Where is that Sasuke taking Sakura-chan?"

He paused for a moment, pondering at his own question before turning to his former teacher with a lopsided grin. "Let's follow them!"

As the blonde laughed and got up ready for some action, he was pulled back by a gloved hand and was about to protest when Kakashi shook his head. "Let them have their fun."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Fine." Naruto mumbled as he retreated back to his seat, fussing about why Sasuke was allowed some fun but he wasn't.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed as she tried to pull down her dress to cover her thighs and exposed panties but the effort soon died as Sasuke spoke.

"Just moments ago, you were tearing your clothes off."

"My legs and breast are different, thank you very much," she screeched, "...and I wasn't tearing my clothes off!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. This was a change. He quickened his pace, aware of the squeals and yells Sakura gave as his hands brushed against her sensitive skin every time he held her tightly in place when she squirmed. He smirked realizing how much he enjoyed to hear her squealing instead of speaking. Now, if only he could get her to squeal in pleasure for him. He was about two blocks away from his residence when she demanded again to be put down.

"Down! Down! Down!" She yelled childishly as she slapped his back repeatedly.

Sasuke ignored her, a dark smile adorning his handsome face as the view to his apartment came into sight. Speeding up the stairs, he kicked his door open and shut with his foot and quickly dashed into his bedroom where he dumped Sakura unceremoniously on the bed. She squeaked and then cursed as she was engulfed in a sea of his dark bed sheets.

Her struggling ceased against the bed sheets, "Whoa! This is super soft," she beamed up at Sasuke, who stood at the edge of the bed and oddly enough he was shirtless.

"Aa." he smiled causing Sakura's insides to churn slightly.

"Sasuke-kun?" She backed away until her back hit the surface of his bedpost. He advanced towards her, eyes gleaming with hidden desires and very slowly crawled to her trembling form. Hands on either sides of her, he trapped her against his heated body.

Nuzzling her neck he whispered silently against her skin, "Do you like my bed sheets?"

She nodded numbly, not quite understanding what he was implying.

"Do you want them?" He trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw initiating a fevered gasp from Sakura, "is that a yes?"

She nodded again, a little too quickly causing her head to spin.

Sasuke caressed her face gently and for a moment she wondered if she had ever felt Sasuke touch her so tenderly before. The thought vanished when her lips met with his in a brutal kiss. _So much for gentle…_

Sakura moaned softly when she felt the small nibbles on her lips. It was as if this was all natural to him-- the kissing, the stroking and something burned inside of her. The heated sensation gave her an unwanted yearning for him. She didn't want him to stop.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She felt his hot tongue designing exotic patterns on her collarbone as his hands moved north on her thighs. He slightly squeezed her upper thigh and smiled when she gave a whimper of undeniable pleasure. Sakura wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and pulled him up.

"Kiss me, Sasuke." She demanded.

"Sakura…" Deep onyx eyes of lust gazed into emerald pools of desire and suddenly he was unsure.

"Please." She insisted, tracing his abs with her fingers. And when she saw his hesitation she bit her lip to slow the hunger for his touch and his kisses. "Kiss me…" She repeated. _Love me…_

Pushing her down on the bed Sasuke let his strong hands rest against her ribs as he leaned down to kiss her softly. He sighed, his warm breath brushing against Sakura's swollen lips, "You're drunk."

Desperate, she pleaded with him, "No...no. No, I'm not. Please, Sasuke-kun..."

"You taste like alcohol."

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as her arms twined around his frame tightly. The smile he had earlier was replaced with a disapproving frown, his eyes no longer playful. She wanted to cry out of frustration.

He sighed again, "How about we make a deal?"

"Huh?"

Pecking her softly on the forehead, Sasuke leaned down to whisper in her ear. Sakura managed a small smile as his breath tickled her and she giggled quietly as his words left her body shivering in anticipation for tomorrow. Flopping on the bed, Sasuke wrapped his arms possessively around Sakura.

"Sleep," He commanded.

Yawning, Sakura felt her eyes droop as Sasuke's body heat engulfed her senses. She smiled sleepily against his bare chest, "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun..."

"Aa."

Sakura awoke the next morning with a broken memory from last night. She sighed before running her hands through her tangled tresses and suddenly realized the warmth next to her was missing and that fact that she was rather cold.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Sasuke's wallpaper is not a pale rose. Sasuke doesn't have a mirror in his room. His closet is not color coordinated, hell his closet only consist of black and blue. Sakura was back in her own room. But why…why do her sheets feel so comfortable.

The medic-nin fell back onto her bed.

"So soft…" The woman mumbled, rubbing her cheeks on the comforter. His scent alone nearly drove her insane. She pressed the sheets closer to her nose inhaling his delicious smell then exhaling it.

Sakura turned towards her left and stopped when she caught sight of small a paper on her lamp table. She shot up grabbing the note hastily, running her eyes over his neat handwriting. Sakura stared at the paper blankly finally realizing why she was so cold.

She was naked.

Squeaking she dove back under the dark, silky covers and slowly peeked her head out. The small paper sat innocently on her feathered down pillow. Reaching out she snatched the paper and carefully reread it. A deep crimson hue tinted her face.

_Sakura,_

_I have your clothes. If you want them back you'll have to return my bed sheets back to me...personally. _

_I'll be waiting for you tonight._

_Sasuke_

"Oh, my..."


End file.
